Galería (Marines Espaciales)
Hemos creído conveniente crear esta página para añadir aquí todas las imágenes que podamos aportar sobre el Adeptus Astartes. Como podreis ver, la página se divide en varias galerías, cada una de ellas de un Capítulo o Legión individual. Si de un Capítulo en particular existen pocas imágenes, se pueden colocar en la galería de la Legión de la cual provienen (por ej: Hijos de Sanguinius en Galería de Ángeles Sangrientos). Y si quereis aportar imágenes y no existe galería de ese Capítulo, creadla. Sólo pies de foto para portadas de novela. Ángeles Oscuros logo Àngeles oscuros.png|Símbolo de los Ángeles Oscuros Poster-Fallen-Angels.jpg|Portada de "Los Ángeles Caídos" Angeles oscuros.jpg Ángeles oscuros.jpg Marines espaciales angeles oscuros.jpg Tapa el descenso de los ángeles.jpg|Portada de"El descenso de los Ángeles" Belial art.jpg Belial master of the deathwing by eupackardia.png Sammael.jpg|Sammael, Señor del Ala del Cuervo (2ªCompañía) Los angeles oscuros.jpg|Boreas, Capellán Interrogador master_of_the_angels_ Azrael.jpg|Azrael, actual Gran Maestre del Capítulo. escuadra angeles oscuros.jpg Watcher_in_the_Dark.jpg darkangels_2.jpg marines AOscuros veteranos Ala de mUerte.jpg| angel oscuro (2).jpg angel oscuro.jpg angel oscuro (3).jpg angel oscuro (4).jpg|Capellán-interrogador de los Ángeles Oscuros. angel oscuro (6).jpg|Capitán Kairo, Séptima Compañía de los Ángeles Oscuros. marine angel oscuro.jpg| Marine Ángel Oscuro.jpg angel oscuro veinte.jpg ala del Cuervo.jpg marines asmodai.jpg|El capellán-interrogador Asmodai. marine ang osc.jpg Angel oscuro 25.jpg Angel oscuro 24.jpg Angel oscuro 23.jpg Angel oscuro 22.jpg Angel oscuro 21.jpg angel oscuro 32.jpg angel oscuro 33.jpg|Belial, Señor del Ala de la Muerte. angel oscuro 34.jpg angel oscuro 35.jpg angel oscuro 36.jpg Ángeles_Oscuros_Asalto.jpg angeles oscuros campeon.jpg Ravenwing Wallpaper.jpg Exterminador Cañón Asalto Ángeles Oscuros Marines Espaciales Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Ángeles Oscuros Exterminadores Ala Muerte Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Land Speeder Venganza Ángeles Oscuros Dark Angels Codex 6ª Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Caza Nephilim Ángeles Oscuros Dark Angels 6ª Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Caza Nephilim 2 Ángeles Oscuros Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Motocicletas Ala Cuervo Ángeles Oscuros Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Ángeles Oscuros Orkos Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Chapter_Master_Astelan_Merir.jpg|Ángeles Oscuros Pre-Herejía. dark angel interrogator chaplain.jpg angel oscuro 37.jpg angel oscuro 38.jpg Señor de las Compañía Wikihammer.png| Angeles oscuros 40.jpg Angeles oscuros 41.jpg Angeles oscuros 42.jpg Angeles oscuros 43.jpg Angeles oscuros 44.jpg| Exterminatus_affiche_def_2_jpg_640x360_crop_upscale_q85.jpg‎ angeles oscuros 45.jpg angel oscuro 46.jpg angeles oscuros 47.jpg angeles oscuros 48.jpg|Un conjunto de piezas de equipo características del Capítulo. angeles oscuros 49.jpg angeles oscuros 50.jpg ezekiel 3.jpg| angeles oscuros 52.jpg Angeles oscuros 53.jpg Dreadnought angeles oscuros.jpg angeles oscuros 55.jpg Angeles oscuros 56.jpg Exterminador del Ala de Muerte Wikihammer.jpg 33453 warhammer 40k.jpg 394566.jpg Dreadnought angeles oscuros en despliegue .jpg Angel Oscuro con Garras Relampago.jpg Angel oscuro antes de batalla.jpg CapitándelosÁngelesOscuros.jpg dark angel tactical 5th comany.jpg Exterminador Ala de Muerte Ángeles Oscuros Pecio Espacial Genestealers.jpg Exterminadores Ala de Muerte Ángeles Oscuros vs Genestealers Pecio.jpg Sargento Exterminador Cuchillas Relámpago Ala de Muerte Pecio.jpg La furia del León.jpg Bibliotecario de los Ángeles Oscuros.jpg Ángeles Oscuros_3d.jpg Cicatrices Blancas Cicatrices Blancas.png|Símbolo de los Cicatrices Blancas Korsarro_Khan.jpg|Kor'sarro Khan, Maestro Cazador. Capitan Bataar de los Cicatrices Blancas.jpg|Capitán Bataar Khan. Captain Mamay.jpg|Capitán Mamay Khan. cicatrices b.jpg cicatriz blanca.jpg cicatrices.jpg|Jubal Khan, Gran Khan de los Cicatrices Blancas. 261380 10150249642227412 277498772411 7226780 7353533 n.jpg Cicatrices_Blancas_Moto.jpg Bots-jetbike.jpg|Motocicleta a Reacción modelo Mark XIV "Bullock" empleada por los Cicatrices Blancas durante la Gran Cruzada. cicatriz blanca 7.jpg Lobos Espaciales 1212655533740-1.jpg 240px-Wolf Guard.jpg Cazadores grises de los lobos espaciales.png Dreaghnout Lobos espaciales.jpg|Bjorn Garra Implacable. Lobos espaciales Señor.jpg|Logan Grimnar, Señor del Capítulo de los Lobos Espaciales. Wolf Lord.jpg 240px-Long Fangs.jpg Space wolf.jpg|Ragnar Blackmane, Señor Lobo de la Décima Compañía. 240px-Bloodclaw.jpg 240px-Grey Hunter.jpg Jinete de lobo.jpg 240px-Great Crusade Wolves.jpg|Lobos Espaciales Pre-Herejía. 240px-Heart of Darkness.jpg 3021333310 3a14b2c9aa o.jpg Lobos Espaciales.png|Símbolo de los Lobos Espaciales. Karsso.jpg Ragnar blackmane by slaine69-d347qgp.jpg 301px-Current great company icons.png|Símbolos de las 12 Grandes Compañías (sin la 13ª) Lobo espacial.jpg lobo espacial sacerdote rúnico.jpg|Sacerdote rúnico de los Lobos Espaciales. lobo lukas el tramposo.jpg|Lukas, el Tramposo. lobo wolf guard exterminator.jpg lobos espaciales contra orkos.jpg Lobo espacial (2).jpg lobo arjac puñoroca.jpg|Arjac Puñoroca, Guerrero del Cielo de los Lobos Espaciales. lobo njal llamatormentas.jpg|Njal Llamatormentas, Señor de las Runas. lobo ulrik the slayer.jpg|Ulrik el Matador. lobo Sargento Colmillo Largo.jpg lobos2.jpg lobos vs tiránidos.jpg lobos vs tau.jpg lobos Bjorn Garra implacable.jpg lobo Sons_of_Russ.jpg lobo Scouting_Party.jpg Sons_of_Fenris_by_Lin_Quey.jpg Lobo espacial (13).jpg Lobo espacial (12).jpg Lobo espacial (10).jpg Lobo espacial (8).jpg Lobo espacial (6).jpg Lobo espacial (7).jpg lobo espacial quince.jpg marines lobos 2.jpg marine lobo 22.jpg marine lobo cazademonios lobo espacial.jpg marine lobo Harl Cazador Gris.jpg|Sacerdote de Hierro adscrito a la Guardia de la Muerte. marine lobo vs tiran.jpg marine sacerdote lobo.jpg dreadnought lobos esp.jpg|Dreadnought Contemptor de los Lobos Espaciales Pre-Herejía. Marines lobos Asalto ciudad.jpg marine lobo 02.jpg marine lobo 03.jpg|Lobos Espaciales Pre-Herejía. marine lobo 04.jpg marine lobo escuadra motocicletas.jpg marine lobo 07.jpg marine lobo exterminador.jpg|Lobos Espaciales de la 7º Compañía Pre-Herejía. marine lobo 05.jpg marine lobo 06.jpg Leman russ y el Leon.jpg lobos espaciales 25.jpg lobos espaciales 26.jpg lobo espacial (5).jpg|Skold Greypelt. lobo espacial (4).jpg imagesCAK45HGJ.jpg lobo espacial 71.jpg lobo espacial 72.jpg lobo espacial 80.jpg Lobo espacial 81.jpg lobo espacial 82.jpg Lobo espacial 83.jpg lobos espaciales 84.jpg escuadra reconocimiento lobos espaciales.jpg|Escuadra de reconocimiento de los Lobos Espaciales Pre-Herejía. escuadra cazadores de thorbrand lobos espaciales.jpg escuadra guardias del lobo mjollnir.jpg señor lobo 3.jpg Lobos espaciales 87.jpg Lobos espaciales 86.jpg Sacerdote lobo domarr gonnarrsson.jpg Lobos espaciales 85.jpg Sangres de fenris de ansuarr lobos.jpg ME Lobo Espacial Wikihammer.jpg 31707_warhammer_40k.jpg 23373_warhammer_40k.jpg Space marine wolve.jpg Tech marine space wolve.jpg Space wolve.jpg Spacwe wolve against the chaos.jpg Exterminador_Lobo_Espacial_Videojuego_Space_Hulk.jpg Puños Imperiales logo Puños imperiales.png| Imperial-fists 78869.jpg Puño imperial Lanzallamas tactico.jpg 240px-Neophyte Scout.jpg| Imperial-Fists-final.jpg Puños imperiales.jpg Vladimir pugh.jpg|Vladimir Pugh, Maestre del Capítulo. Puños imperiales batalla terra.jpg|Puños Imperiales durante la Herejía de Horus. 270px-Halbrecht Assault Squad.jpg|Puños Imperiales defendiendo el Palacio Imperial durante la Herejía de Horus. Paz Tau-Imperio.jpg Lysander Puños Imperiales.jpg|Darnath Lysander, Capitán de la 1ª Compañía. 200px-Imperial Fists Standard.jpg|El estandarte de la 4ª Compañía. Marine Puño Imperial.jpg rogal_dorn_wip_200010330.jpg|Arte conceptual de Rogal Dorn. 543px-Imperial_Fists_vs._Iron_Warriors.jpg| marine puños imperiales (2).jpg Marine puños imperiales.jpg puños imperiales tres.jpg puños imperiales (4).jpg|Comandante de los Puños Imperiales, por Nachomon. puños imperiales (3).jpg puños imperiales (2).jpg puños imperiales siete.jpg puños imperiales ocho.jpg puños imperiales nueve.jpg Puños imperiales 10.jpg|Capitán Thaine de la Séptima Compañía de los Puños Imperiales. puños imperiales 11.jpg puños imperiales 12.jpg Puños imperiales 14.jpg puños imperiales 15.jpg|Portada del libro "Sons of Dorn" puños imperiales 17.jpg puños imperiales 18.jpg puños imperiales 19.jpg Puños Imperiales Wikihammer.jpg warhammer-40000-space-marine.jpg| Puño Imperial de Asalto contra el Caos.jpg Lamento de Dorn Land Raider Puños Imperiales.jpg|Land Raider Lamento de Dorn. Participó en la fuerza incursora en el Velo del Diácono. Rogal_Dorn en medio de un combate.jpg|Rogal Dorn durante la Herejía de Horus. Puños Imperiales pre-herejía.jpg| Puños_Imperiales_Escuadra_Táctica_Dreadnought_Contemptor.jpg| Veterano Exterminador de los Puños Imperiales.jpg Por Dorn y el Emperador.jpg Ángeles Sangrientos 830px-Blood Angels Cover.jpg 340px-Blood Angel.jpg Angel sangriento.jpg Cruor Angelus by MoonSkinned.jpg Marine espacial ángel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento pre-Herejía. Angelessangrientos.jpg Ángeles sangrientos (2).jpg Angeles sangrientos Tecnomarine.jpg Bibliotecario Angeles sangrientos.jpg Erasmus_Tycho 2.jpg|Erasmus Tycho. logo Àngeles sangrientos.png SpaceMarines 04.jpg Angel Apocalypse by MajesticChicken.jpg Sons of Sanguinius by MajesticChicken.jpg Meph..jpg|Mephistón, Bibliotecario Jefe de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Bqdesktop1280.jpg warhammer_40000_space_marine_hd_wallpaper.jpg marine angel sangriento (2).jpg Marine Angel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento (Fanart) marine ángel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento (Fanart) marine angeles sangriente de asalto.jpg marine angeles sangrientos.jpg|(Trad: La sangre es mi maldición) Marine Ángeles Sangrientos.jpg marine compañia de la muerte AS.jpg marine hermano Corbulo y el Grial Rojo.jpg|Hermano Córbulo sosteniendo el Grial Rojo. Angeles sangrientos dos.jpg angel sangriento (3).jpg angeles sangrientos 24.jpg angel sangriento (8).jpg Angel sangriento siete.jpg Angel sangriento 22.jpg Angel sangriento 20.jpg Angel sangriento 19.jpg Angel sangriento 16.jpg Angel sangriento 15.jpg Angel sangriento (6).jpg|Un Ángel Sangriento padeciendo los efectos de la Sed Roja. Angel sangriento (5).jpg|Capitán Leonatos de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Angel sangriento (4).jpg Ángeles Sangrientos Warhammer 40k Blood Angel Wikihammer.jpg Caos Angeles Sangrientos Slaanesh Khorne Warhammer 40k Wikihammer Blood Angels Space Marines.jpg angel sangriento 27.jpg escuadra asalto vinaeum angeles sangrientos.jpg|Escuadra de asalto Vinaeum (Pre-Herejía) Escuadra C ompania de la Muerte Wikihammer.jpg Compania de la Muerte Wikihammer.jpg ME Angel Sangrientos Wikihammer.jpg En Nombre de Sanguinius Wikihammer 40K.jpg Angeles Sangrientos Vs Tiranidos Wikihammer 40K.jpg bloodangelsergeant.jpg 19872_warhammer_40k.jpg Angel sangriento con espada.jpg Explorador angeles de sangre.jpg Angel Sangriento con espada.jpg Ángeles Sangrientos pre-herejía.jpg|Ángeles Sangrientos pre-Herejía. Comandante de los Ángeles Sangrientos liderando un ataque.jpg Exterminador de los Ángeles Sangrientos.jpg Exterminador_Estandarte_Primera_Compañía_Ángeles_Sangrientos.jpg Portaestandarte_Guardia_Sanguinaria_Ángeles_Sangrientos.jpg Moriar_el_Elegido_Dreadnought_Compañía_de_la_Muerte_Ángeles_Sangrientos.jpg|Moriar el Elegido, Dreadnought de la Compañía de la Muerte. La Compañía de la Muerte luchando contra los Genestealers.jpg Ángel Sangriento Veterano de las Guerras Tiranidas.jpg Comandante de los Ángeles Sangrientos.jpg Marine de asalto dawn of war 3.jpg| Whirlwind angeles sangrientos dawn of war 3.png| Manos de Hierro Marines espaciales Manos de hierro.jpg Marines espaciales Manos de hierro (2).jpg portaestandarte manos de hierro.jpg Manos de hierro.jpg Terminator manos de hierro.jpg marine manos de hierro.jpg marine man hierro esc asalto.jpg|Marines de asalto de los Manos de Hierro pre-Herejía. marine man hierro 07.jpg marine man hierro dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought Contemptor de los Manos de Hierro pre-Herejía. marine man hierro 02.jpg marine man hierro 04.jpg manos hierro escuadra exterminadores Marlock armadura modelo tartaros.jpg|Exterminador de los Manos de Hierro pre-Herejía. manos hierro tres.jpg manos de hierro siete.jpg manos de hierro ocho.jpg manos hierro nueve.jpg portada iron hands.jpg|Portada de la novela Iron Hands. 1098317_10201848343590358_64220827_n.jpg Marine de los Manos de hierro.jpg Manos de Hierro pre-herejía.jpg|Manos de Hierro pre-Herejía. Padre_de_Hierro_Manos_de_Hierro_vs_Tiránidos.jpg Jose Daniel Cabrera Peña IronHand vs Alaitoc.jpg|Manos de Hierro contra Eldars de Alaitoc Jose Daniel Cabrera Peña Ataque Dreadnought manos de hierro.jpg|Dreadnought manos de hierro Ultramarines logo Ultramarines 1.png|Símbolo de los Ultramarines. 350px-Tactical_Advance.jpg Lysandros.jpg Archivo:2012-08-24_00003.jpg Caida de Damnos Guerreros Necrones Ultramarines Marines Espaciales Armas Gauss Ejercito Necron Wikihammer.jpg d5a997c0840882ba1d6e21feaeae70da.jpg Capitan de capítulo de ultramarines Marneus Calgar 00.jpg|Marneus Calgar, Señor del Capítulo de los Ultramarines. capitan titus ultramarines.jpg|CapitánTitus de los Ultramarines, protagonista del videojuego Space Marine (no es oficial respecto al canon) Ultramarines (2).jpg ultramarine 2.jpg Ultramarines (3).jpg captain_sicarius.jpg|Cato Sicarius, Capitán de la 2ª Compañía. Uriel Ventris.jpg|Uriel Ventris, Capitán de la 4ª Compañía. Antaro Chronus.jpg|Antaro Chronus, Comandante de tanque. Captain Idaeus.jpg|Idaeus, Antiguo Capitán de la 4ª Compañía. Cassius.png|Ortan Cassius, Señor de la Santidad. tapa campo de la muerte-crop.jpg|Pasanius Lysane, Sargento de la 4ª Compañía. Capitan titus.jpg Grupo-space marine.jpg|Sidonius,Titus y Leandros. 310px-Torias Telion 2.jpg|Torias Telion, Sargento de la 10ª Compañía. Varro.png|Varro Tigurius, Bibliotecario Jefe. 310px-Ultramarine Tyrannic Vet.jpg A 214.jpg|Ultramarine en la 1ª Guerra Tiránida. ultramarines 11.jpg ultramarines sargento exterminador.jpg guardia de honor ltramarine.jpg ultramarines fanart.jpg Ultramarines_vs_Orcs.jpg 40k_Dreadnought_fight___final_by_thevampiredio.jpg URIEL_VENTRIS_2011_.jpg 543px-Ultramarine_Honour_Guard.jpg 694px-Tercion_Scout_Squad.jpg|Escuadra de Exploradores Tercium durante la Gran Cruzada. space marine against chaos.jpg ultramarine dos.jpg ultramarines tres.jpg ultramarine cuatro.jpg ultramarine cinco.jpg ultramarine seis.jpg ultramarine (12).jpg ultramarine (10).jpg ultramarine nueve.jpg ultramarine (2).jpg ultramarine (16).jpg|Ultramarine, por Nachomon. ultramarine (13).jpg ultramarine (18).jpg ultramarine (14).jpg ultramarine once.jpg ultramarine (3).jpg Ultramarine (9).jpg ultrmarine catorce.jpg ultramarine (8).jpg Ultramarine (4).jpg uriel_ventris.jpg Ultramarines 3.jpg Ultramarines Commander.jpg ultramarine honour_guard.jpg ultra portaestandarte.jpg Ultramar2.jpg ultramarine capellan.jpg ultram batalla por macragge.jpg|(Trad: La Batalla por Macragge) ultram vs orks.jpg ultra Batalla por macragge.jpg ultramarine 4.jpg ultram vs eldar.jpg ultram vs. orkos.jpg ultramarine quince.jpg ultramarine 16.jpg ultramarine 17.jpg|Capitán de los Ultramarines, por Nachomon. ultramarines 18.jpg ultramarines 19.jpg ultramarines 20 (2).jpg|Escuadra Táctica Bellarius de los Ultramarines (Pre-Herejía) Ultramarines 30.jpg|Batalla por Macragge, por Nachomon. Ultramarines 26.jpg Ultramarines 25.jpg Ultramarines 24.jpg|La Cuarta marchando. Ultramarines 23.jpg Ultramarines 36.jpg cassius.jpg|Arte conceptual del Capellán Cassius. Ultramarines 38.jpg Ultramarines 39.jpg Ultramarines 40.jpg Ultranarines 37.jpg escuadra tactica cossos ultramarines.jpg|Escuadra táctica Cossos (Pre-Herejía) escuadra tactica helixus ultramarines.jpg|Escuadra táctica Helixus (Pre-Herejía) centinelas de calth veteranos de guilliman.jpg|Centinelas de Calth (Pre-Herejía) ultramarines 41.jpg ultramarines 42.jpg ME Ultramarine Wikihammer.jpg Defensa de Macragge Wikihammer.jpg Ultramarines 44.jpg Ultramarines 45.jpg ultramarines 46.jpg ultramarines 47.jpg Campeon Ultramarine Wikhammer 40K.jpg guardian_of_ultramar_by_noldofinve-d670e45.jpg|Ultramarine con traje de gala. 321268-1920x1110.jpg Cpt_Ventris_vs._Tyranids.jpg 8a9821fe434cdf1e4262f28cf67c9e98.jpg 33491_warhammer_40k.jpg 35324_warhammer_40k_space_marine_dreadnought.jpg Ultramarine with bolter.jpg Ultramarine scout.jpg Ultramarines pre-herejía.jpg|Ultramarines Pre-Herejía. Asalto a Gran Escala de los Ultramarines acompañados con un Titan.jpg Bibliotecario de los Ultramarines.jpg Veterano_de_Vanguardia_Ultramarine_mata_Campeón_del_Caos_Portador_de_la_Palabra.jpg Sargento Ultramarine de Asalto de la Segunda Compañia.jpg Sargento de los Ultramarines (fanart).jpg Capitán de los Ultramarines..jpg Cato_Sicarius_Ultramarines_vs_Eldars_Oscuros_Portada_Warhammer_40,000_Conquest.png|Cato Sicarius dirige a la 2ª Compañía de los Ultramarines contra los Eldars Oscuros (portada del Warhammer 40,000: Conquest). Capitán_Cato_Sicarius_Ultramarines_Warhammer_40,000_Conquest.png|Capitán Cato Sicarius (carta del Warhammer 40,000: Conquest). Exterminador_Estandarte_Primera_Compañía_Ultramarines.jpg|Exterminador y estandarte de la refundada Primera Compañía de los Ultramarines. Portaestandarte_2ª_Compañía_Ultramarines.jpg|Portaestandarte de la 2ª Compañía de los Ultramarines. Portaestandarte_3ª_Compañía_Ultramarines.jpg|Portaestandarte de la 3ª Compañía de los Ultramarines. Disfunción_psíquico_autorizado_Ultramarines.jpg|Un psíquico autorizado imperial sufre una pérdida de control sobre sus poderes, desatando el caos sobre su escolta de Ultramarines. Ultramarines vs Marines Espaciales del Caos.jpg Ultramarine (fan art).jpg Sargento de los Ultramarines decapitando a un Orko (fan art).jpg Salamandras logo Salamandras.png|Símbolo de los Salamandras Tu Shan by Adamoluna.jpg|Tu'Shan, Señor del Capítulo Vulkan the Salamander.jpg|Vulkan He'stan, Padre de la Forja Salamanders dak´ir.jpg|Portada de la novela "Salamandra" salamandra bibliotecario.jpg|Bibliotecario Ts-1.jpg|Tu'Shan salamandra (2).jpg salamandra (3).jpg|Capellán Xavier salamandra dos.jpg|Capitán salamandra cuatro.jpg|Bibliotecario salamandra doce.jpg|Espíritu del Dragon salamandra cinco.jpg|Motorista marine salamandra devastadores.jpg|Devastador en combate marine salamandra dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought Dragón marine salamandra 03.jpg|Marines Tácticos marine salamandra 02.jpg marine salamandra exterminador 2.jpg|Exterminador marine salamandra fanart.jpg|Devastador contra el Gran Devorador (Fanart) marine salamandra 08.jpg marine salamandra 05.jpg|¡Por Vulkan! marine salamandra 09.jpg|Emboscada marine salamandra 10.jpg|El poder de la Fragua marine salamandra land speeder.jpg|Land Speeder de los Salamandras marine salamandra portada 2.jpg|Portada de "Draco de Fuego" marine salamandra 04.jpg|Punto de control marine salamandra vulkan.jpg|Vulkan marine salamandra 06.jpg marine salamandra 07.jpg marine salamandra exterminador.jpg|Exterminador marine salamandra táctico.jpg|Marine Táctico Marines Espaciales Bólter Tiránidos.jpg|Combatiendo contra bestias xenos. Salamandra contra necron.jpg|Bibliotecario despedazando a un Necrón. Space marine.jpg Hijos de Vulkan.jpg|Exterminador de Asalto de los Salamandras rebirth-prod-5.jpg|Rebirth salamander_and_sister_by_1mpact-d5bo7t0.jpg|Salamandra y Sororita contra Tiránidos salamanders_email_by_artofjustaman-d7x840v_1.jpg|Exterminador Salamandra Salamanders_vs__Orks.png|Salamandras contra Orkos Guardia del Cuervo Devastador Bólter Pesado Guardia del Cuervo vs Tiránidos.jpg|Devastador disparando su Bólter Pesado contra los Tiránidos. Explorador Francotirador Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Explorador francotirador. Explorador Francotirador Guardia del Cuervo Detalle.jpg|Explorador (detalle de la cara). Marine de Asalto Guardia del Cuervo Cuchillas Relámpago vs Tiránidos.jpg|Marine de Asalto con Cuchillas Relámpago luchando contra los Tiránidos. Guardia del Cuervo Espada Sierra vs Tiránidos.jpg|Guardia del Cuervo rematando a un Gante con su Espada Sierra. Campeón Guardia del Cuervo vencedor torneo.jpg|Un Campeón de la Guardia del Cuervo es aclamado vencedor en un torneo entre Capítulos Astartes. Comandante Asalto Guardia del Cuervo vs Tanque Legión Negra.jpg|Un Comandante de Asalto de la Guardia del Cuervo asalta un tanque de la Legión Negra. Capellán Cordae Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Capellán Cordae. Kayvaan Shrike Capitán Sombrío Tercera Compañía Guardia del Cuervo vs Orkos.jpg|Kayvaan Shrike, Capitán Sombrío de la Tercera Compañía, luchando contra los Orkos. Explorador Guardia del Cuervo Espada Sierra Pistola Bólter.jpg|Explorador con Espada Sierra y Pistola Bólter. Escuadra Táctica Guardia del Cuervo vs Gantes Tiránidos.jpg|Una Escuadra Táctica se enfrenta a un enjambre de Gantes Tiránidos. Veterano de Vanguardia Guardia del Cuervo Cuchillas Relámpago Lanzagranadas.jpg|Veterano de Vanguardia con Cuchillas Relámpago y Lanzagranadas auxiliar. Sargento Veterano Asalto Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Sargento Veterano de Asalto. Marine de Asalto Guardia del Cuervo Luna.jpg|Un Marine de Asalto se precipita sobre el enemigo desde la noche planetaria. Veterano Vanguardia Guardia del Cuervo Servoarmadura Corvus.jpg|Veterano de Vanguardia con servoarmadura Mk. VI Corvus. Explorador Guardia del Cuervo Francotirador.jpg|Explorador francotirador. Marine_Asalto_Guardia_del_Cuervo_Cuchillas_Relámpago.jpg|Marine de Asalto con Cuchillas Relámpago. Sargento de Asalto de la Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Sargento de Asalto de la Guardia del Cuervo Land Speeder Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Land Speeder. Adeptus Custodes Adeptus Custodes.jpg|Adeptus Custodes adeptus custodes.jpg|Adeptus Custodes Adeptus Custodes 5.jpg adeptus custodes 6.jpg adeptus custodes cuatro.jpg|Trajanar, Escuadra de motocicletas a reaccion de la Guardia Custodia escuadra asalto exterminadora aquila legio custodes.jpg|Escuadra de asalto exterminadora Aquila escuadra tactica centuron guardia custodia.jpg|Escuadra tactica Centuron escuadra exterminadora argonus guardia custodia.jpg|Escuadra exterminadora Argonus escuadra guardias custodios.jpg|Escuadra de Guardias Custodios cold_november_of_the_31st_millenium_by_noldofinve-d5jbjrg.jpg|Adeptus Custodes al inicio de la Gran Cruzada Adeptus Custode.jpg Adeptus custodes luchando contra marines espaciales del Caos poseidos.jpg|Adeptus Custodes luchando contra Marines Espaciales del Caos Poseídos Adeptus Custodes (1).jpg Caballeros Grises Caballeros Grises Hereje Espada Energía 2.jpg caballero gris 2.jpg|Caballero Gris armado con Espada de energía marine caballero gris (2).jpg marine caballero gris.jpg|Azote de demonios! caballero gris vs tiranidos.jpg|Contra los Tiránidos! caballeros grises vs demonios.jpg|Contra los Demonios!! caballero gris 3.jpg caballeros grises 3.jpg marine caballero gris 2.jpg|Caballero gris armado con alabarda Némesis marine caballero gris (3).jpg marine caballero gris Archeus.jpg|Hermano Archeus marines caballero gris en combate.jpg|En combate contra los demonios del Caos marines caballeros grises en la cripta.jpg|Honores para los caídos marines capellan caballeros grises.jpg|Capellán de los Caballeros Grises servoterror11.jpg Marine caballero gris fanart.jpg|Caballero Gris (Fanart) marine caballero gris Vs demonio.jpg|Caballero Gris contra las fuerzas de la Disformidad marine Exterminador caballero gris.jpg|Hermano Exterminador Dreadnought caballeros grises dos.jpg|Dreadnought de los Caballeros Grises Caballeros Grises Grey Knights Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg the_six_hundred_and_sixty_sixth_by_luches-d55fnn7.jpg exterminador caballeros grises.jpg|Caballero Gris en armadura de exterminador Draigo Wikihammer 40K.jpg Draigo 2 Wikihammer 40K.jpg Caballero Gris Wikihammer.jpg 33496_warhammer_40k.jpg Caballero Gris entregandole una Rosa a una Hermana de la Batalla.jpg|Caballero Gris entregándole una Rosa a una Adepta Sosorita. Caballero Gris.png Grey Knight 2.jpg Caballero Gris (fan art).jpg|Caballero Gris (fan art) Batalla Caballeros Grises vs Berserkers Exterminador Khorne.jpg|El Emperador nos Protege. Lord Kaldor Draigo.jpg|Lord Kaldor Draigo Caballero Gris (2).jpg La purga de Jollana.jpg|La Purga de Jollana Gran_Maestre_Caballeros_Grises.jpg|Gran Maestre de los Caballeros Grises. Caballeros Grises vs Demonios.jpg Kaldor Draigo vs Señor de la Transformación M'Kachen.jpg|Kaldor Draigo luchando contra el Señor de la Transformación M'Kachen. Castellano Garran Crowe Caballeros Grises.jpg|Castellano Garran Crowe, Guardián de Anarca. Paladín de los Caballeros Grises.jpg|Paladín de los Caballeros Grises Escuadra de los Caballeros Grises atacan apenas han sido teletransportados.jpg|Escuadra de los Caballeros Grises atacan apenas han sido Teletransportados Purificadores.jpg|Purificadores Capitán de los Caballeros Grises.jpg|Capitán de los Caballeros Grises Servoterror Némesis Caballeros Grises.jpg|Servoterror Némesis. Exterminador de los Caballeros Grises (Fan Art).jpg|Exterminador de los Caballeros Grises Paladín_Exterminador_Caballero_Gris_Martillo_Trueno.jpg|Paladín Exterminador con Martillo de Trueno. Guardianes de la Muerte (Ordo Xenos) Guardianes de la Muerte Emblema Ordo Xenos Inquisicion Wikihammer.jpg|Símbolo de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Espacial Bolter Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.png|Lo último que suelen ver los xenos: a un Guardián de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Dreadnought Cañon de Fusion Puños Imperiales Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Dreadnought en el campo de batalla Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de la Tormenta Garras Relampago Armadura de Combate Tau Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.png|Guardian de la Muerte contra Armadura de Batalla XV8 "Crisis" Tau Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Devastador Ultramarines Bolter Pesado Cuervos Sangrientos Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.png|Devastador de los Guardianes de la Muerte. Guardianes de la Muerte Tomo Juramentos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Tomo de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Tactico Ultramarines Bolter Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Marine Tactico de los Ultramarines adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Ultramarines Lobos Espaciales Angeles Sangrientos Capsula de Desembarco Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Equipo de Eliminación compuesto por un Ángel Sangriento, un Lobo Espacial, un Ultramarine y otro Hermano de Batalla de Capítulo desconocido Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de la Tormenta Punto de Insercion Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Punto de inserción Guardianes de la Muerte Land Speeder Lanzallamas Pesado Aguijones Alados de Vespid Cruzada de Achilus Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|En lucha contra los Véspides Guardianes de la Muerte Fanart Reunion Informativa Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Reunión estratégica Guardianes de la Muerte Emperador Protege Angel Sangriento Juramento de Venganza Reposo de los Caidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|El Emperador lo es todo Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de las Tormentas Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador Guardianes de la Muerte Puños Carmesies Bolter de Asalto Estandarte Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Los Guardianes de la Muerte apoyan a los Puños Carmesíes Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de la Tormenta Hermanas de Batalla Javar Nil Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Los Guardianes de la Muerte y las Hermanas de Batalla rechazan un ataque Tiránido en el planeta Javar Nil Guardianes de la Muerte Bibliotecario Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce Cruzada de Achilus Cuenca de Jericho Barcazas de Batalla Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Bibliotecario de los Guardianes de la Muerte, ante la Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce durante la Cruzada de Achilus Guardianes de la Muerte Ultramarines Martillo de Trueno Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Hermano de Batalla de los Ultramarines, adscrito a los Guartdianes de la Muerte, encabeza el asalto con su Martillo de Trueno Guardianes de la Muerte Capitan de la Guardia Mordigael Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|El Juramento del Capitán de la Guardia Mordigael, en la Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch Guardianes de la Muerte Capellán Exterminador Salamandras Bolter de Asalto Bendicion Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capellán Exterminador de los Salamandras oficia una ceremonia de los Guardianes de la Muerte. Guardianes de la Muerte Problema Tactico Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Con todo en contra Guardianes de la Muerte Bolter Modelo Acosador Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Guardian de la Muerte prepra para el combate su Bólter Guardianes de la Muerte Fanart Lobos Espaciales Garras Relampago Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Lobo espacial de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Tecnomarine Bibliotecario Servoarmadura Mark VI Corvus Ultimo Reducto Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Despliegue en cápsula de desembarco Guardianes de la Muerte Fanart Lethaniel Angeles Oscuros Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Fanart - Lethaniel de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Fanart Angeles Sangrientos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Fanart de un Ángel Sangriento adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilia Mortis Puños Imperiales Guardianes de la Tormenta Tiburones Espaciales Ultramarines Templarios Negros Cicatrices Blancas Cuervos Sangrientos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|La "Vigilia Mortis". De izquierda a derecha: Valrak, Khúllain, Grimaldus, Grimm, Chriss, Sadon, Khan, Neuro y Ulysses Guardianes de la Muerte Bolter Orko Decapitado Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|¡Contra los odiosos pielesverdes! Guardianes de la Muerte Bibliotecario Ashok Tecnomarine Korpheus Inquisidora Kalypsia Herodian IV Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Los Guardianes de la Muerte Ashok (Bibliotecario) y Korpheus (Tecnomarine) junto a la Inquisidora Kalypsia de la Ordo Xenos, intenta rechazar el ataque de los Tiránidos en Herodian IV Guardianes de la Muerte Yelmo Ultramarines Marine Devastador Bolter de Asalto Tiranidos Reflejo Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Otro punto de vista Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de las Tormentas Lobos Espaciales Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|La Lealtad de los Guardianes de la Muerte: Un Hermano de Batalla de los Lobos Espaciales ayuda a escapar a un Vigilante de las Tormentas herido Guardianes de la Muerte Ultramarine Guardia de Honor Juramento Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Juramento de combate Guardianes de la Muerte Cicatrices Blancas Juramento Apocrifo Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Hermano de Batalla de los Cicatrices Blancas es aceptado en los Guardianes de la Muerte tras hacer el Juramento Apócrifo Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de las Tormentas Espada Sierra Objetivo Localizado Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Objetivo identificado Guardianes de la Muerte Exterminador Bolter de Asalto Halo de Hierro Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Exterminador de los Guardianes de la Muerte, equipado con un Bólter de Asalto Guardianes de la Muerte Escuadra Lanzallamas Plantas Carnivoras Entorno Hostil Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Entorno hostil Guardianes de la Muerte Devastador Bolter Pesado Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Devastador con Bólter Pesado Guardianes de la Muerte Bibliotecario Ultramarines Vigilantes de la Tormenta Carnifex Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Amenaza inmediata Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Tactico Lobos Espaciales Bolter Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Hermano de Batalla Táctico de los Lobos Espaciales, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine Tactico Doble Bolter Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Letanía de guerra Guardianes de la Muerte Lobos Espaciales Sellos de Pureza Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.png|Hermano de Batalla de los Lobos Espaciales, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine de Asalto Angeles Oscuros Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Marine de Asalto de los Ángeles Oscuros, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Guardian Eldar Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Inusual alianza Guardianes de la Muerte Devastador Bolter Pesado Puños Imperiales Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Marine Devastador de los Puños Imperiales, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte, armado con un Bólter Pesado Guardianes de la Muerte Apotecario Ultramarines Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Apotecario de los Ultramarines, destinado a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Marine de Asalto Retrorreactor Espada Sierra Pistola de Plasma Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Marine de Asalto de los Ángeles Sangrientos, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte, y armado con una Pistola de Plasma y una Espada Sierra Guardianes de la Muerte Equipo de Eliminacion Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Equipo de Eliminación de los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Hacha de Energia Ojo Bionico Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Hermano de Batalla de los Guardianes de la Muerte, equipado con un Ojo Biónico y armado con una Hacha de Energía Guardianes de la Muerte Espada de Energia Marines Espaciales del Caos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|¡¡Por el Emperador!! Guardianes de la Muerte Mawloc Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|¡Mi Fe es mi escudo! Guardianes de la Muerte Guardia Imperial Traidores Thunderhawk Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Sin perdón para los traidores Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilantes de las Tormentas Inquisidor Comisario Guardia Imperial Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Unión de fuerzas Guardianes de la Muerte Capitan de la Guardia Mordigael Angeles Sangrientos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capitán de la Guardia Mordigael Guardianes de la Muerte Campeon de la Guardia Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|La Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch Guardianes de la Muerte Tecnomatine Drones Tau Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Cólera del Omnissiah Guardianes de la Muerte Aguilas de Perdicion Angeles de Fuego Caballeros del Cuervo Craneos Plateados Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Aspirantes a formar parte de los Guardianes de la Muerte procedentes de los Capítulos de los Águilas de Perdición, los Ángeles de Fuego, los Caballeros del Cuervo y los Cráneos Plateados Guardianes de la Muerte Solitario Niebla Genestealers Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Un Guardian de la Muerte lucha en solitario contra los Genestealers Guardianes de la Muerte Angeles Sangrientos Ultramarines Saliente Canis Guerreros de Fuego Tau Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|La única forma de negociar con los Tau Guardianes de la Muerte Panoplia de Honor Servidores Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Panoplia de Honor Guardianes de la Muerte Cripta Omega Bolter Pesado Garras Relampago Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|En los salones de la Cámara Omega Guardianes de la Muerte Vigilia por los Caidos Salon de la Gloria Fortaleza de Vigilancia Erioch Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Recuerda a los Caídos Guardianes de la Muerte Batalla Desesperada Orkos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Honra al Capítulo Guardianes de la Muerte Arca de las Almas Perdidas Mortis Thule Pecio Espacial Supervivencia Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|El arca de las almas perdidas Guardianes de la Muerte Lobos Espaciales Obelisco Necron Wikihammer.jpg|Avanzad con precaución Guardianes de la Muerte Caballero Guardian Alric Escudo Negro Armadura de Exterminador Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|El Caballero Guardián Alric, Escudo Negro Guardianes de la Muerte Arca de las Almas Perdidas Mortis Thule Pecio Espacial Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|En el arca de las Almas Perdidas Guardianes de la Muerte Manos de Hierro Lanzallamas Tiranidos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Purgando al xenos Guardianes de la Muerte Capellan Angeles Oscuros Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capellán de los Angeles Oscuros, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Campeon Angeles Oscuros Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Campeón de los Ángeles Oscuros adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Guardian Angeles Sangrientos Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Guardián de los Ángeles Sangrientos, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Señor de la Forja Xerrill Padre de Hierro de los Manos de Hierro Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Señor de la Forja Xerillde los Manos de Hierro, adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Guardianes de la Muerte Dreadnought Szobzak Forja de Obsidiana Tau Ghanathaar Wikihammer.jpg Guardianes de la Muerte Exterminador Bolter de Asalto Puño Sierra Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Entrada espectacular Guardianes de la Muerte Angeles Oscuros Cicatrices Blancas Deminios Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Que ninguno sobreviva Guardianes de la Muerte Angeles Oscuros Servoarmadura Mark III Hierro Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Honra al antiguo guerrero Guardianes de la Muerte Alcantarilla Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Hasta el cuello Guardianes de la Muerte Guardian Eldar Catapulta Shuriken Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|¿Amigo o enemigo? Guardianes de la Muerte Capitan de la Guardia Marines Errantes Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capitán de la Guardia procedente de los Marines Errantes Guardianes de la Muerte Capitán de la Guardia Aesalon Aves Presa Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capitán de la Guardia Aesalon, de los Aves de Presa Guardianes de la Muerte Mathias Capitán de la Guardia Cabala Muerta Hijos Medusa Ordo Xenos Wikihammer.jpg|Capitán de la Guardia Mathias, de los Hijos de Medusa, asignado a la Cábala Muerta Marine de los Guardianes de la Muerte de la Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Marine Táctico de la Guardia del Cuervo adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Escuadra de los Guardianes de la Muerte.jpg|Un escuadron conformado por un Ángel Sangriento, un Ángel Oscuro y un Hermano de un Capitulo desconocido Hermano Domitius de los Espectros de la Muerte adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte.jpg|Hermano Domitius de los Espectros de la Muerte adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte Veterano Ángel Sangriento adscrito a los Guardianes de la Muerte.jpg|Fan Art Veterano Guardian de la Muerte de los Ángeles Sangrientos Viejos Amigos.jpg|Viejos Amigos Puños Carmesíes puño carmesí.jpg|Astartes Puño Carmesí Astarte Puño Carmesí.jpg|Puño Carmesí en combate Batalla Rynns.jpg|Batalla de Rynns astarte puño carmesi.jpg puños carmesies tres.jpg puños carmesies cinco.jpg marine puños carmesies.jpg|Marine Táctico puño carmesi.jpg|Puño Carmesí luchando contra un Orko puños carmesies siete.jpg puños carmesies nueve.jpg|Detalle de la Batalla del Mundo de Rynn puños carmesies 10.jpg|Marine Espacial del Capítulo de los Puños Carmesíes Puños Carmesíes Crimsom Fists Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Batalla_Dreadnought_Puños_Carmesíes.jpg|Dreadnought Venerable de los Puños Carmesíes 37221_warhammer_40k_space_marines_vs_orks_battle.jpg|¡Sentid el Puño Carmesí Orkos! Templarios Negros Templario negro avanzando.jpg Dreadnought Templarios Negros by Kingmong.jpg|Dreadnought en combate Templario Negro apuñalando Marine Traidor.jpg Templarios Negros batalla warhammer 40k wikihammer.jpg Campeon del Emperador.jpg|Campeón del Emperador Templarios negros capellan.jpg|Capellán marines templarios negros.jpg|Ceremonia procesional Mariscal Templarios Negros vs Berserkers de Khorne.jpg|Mariscal luchando contra Berserkers de Khorne Templarios Negros vs Orkos en Armageddon.jpg|Contra los Orkos en Armaggedon Templarios negros orkos.jpg|Contra los Orkos Mariscal Helbrecht Templarios Negros en Armageddon.jpg|El Gran Mariscal Helbrecht en Armageddon. Templarios negros y Ángeles Oscuros.jpg|Templarios junto a Ángeles Oscuros Mariscal Austein.jpg|Mariscal Austein Sigismund.jpg|Sigismund, Primer Gran Mariscal Campeon del Emperador preparado.jpg|Campeón del Emperador Capellan Grimaldus.jpg|Capellán Grimaldus luchando en la Colmena Helsreach. Mariscal Ludoldus.jpg|Mariscal Ludoldus junto a dos exterminadores marine templario Vs kroot.jpg|En combate contra un Kroot Templarios Negros Vs Hombres Bestia.jpg|Mata al mutante, quema al hereje, purga al impuro. Templario Negro Espada Sierra Hacha de Energía.jpg Templarios Negros Portaestandarte vs Perros de Abaddon Legión Negra Khorne.jpg|Portaestandarte de los Templarios Negros luchando contra los Perros de Abaddon, devotos de Khorne de la Legión Negra. Templarios Negros Raclaw Gerhart Tankred Wikihammer.jpg|El Hermano Tankred a lo largo de su vida: Neófito, Iniciado y Dreadnought. Templario negro y neofito.jpg templario dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros Neofito templario.jpg Templario negro en Asalto.jpg Templario negro Vs Caos.jpg Templario negro y su neofito.jpg Dread templario en Combate.jpg Dread Templario descansando.jpg|Dreadnought en reposo. Templarios Negros Patrulla Bosque.jpg Templarios Negros enfrentándose a un ejército Necrón.jpg|Templarios Vs. Necrones marines templarios en combate.jpg Cruzado Eterno.jpg|El Cruzado Eterno. Templario Negro vs Tau.jpg|Hermano de Batalla de los Templarios Negros luchando contra los Tau. templario negro dos.jpg Asalto lunar Templarios Negros.jpg|Un asalto lunar de los Templarios Negros. templario negro (4).jpg templario negro tres.jpg templario negro.png Marine Hermano de Armas.jpg marine templario negro.jpg templario negro ocho.jpg Campeon del Emperador guiando a los demas.jpg Templarios negros Vs Mil Hijos.jpg Templarios negros atacando a los Mil Hijos.jpg|Iniciados de Asalto de los Templarios Negros atacando a los Mil Hijos Cosplay Templarios Negros Campeón Marines Espaciales Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg|Cosplay de un Campeón del Emperador Marines Espaciales Templarios Negros Batalla Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Neófito Templarios Negros Juramento arrodillado Dark Crusade Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg|Juramento de lealtad gran mariscal helbrecht.jpg|Gran Mariscal Helbrecht Armas helbrecht.jpg|Armas del Gran Mariscal Helbrecht Armas helbrecht 2.jpg|Equipación del Gran Mariscal Helbrecht Helbrecht neofito.jpg|Neófito del Gran Mariscal Helbrecht Capellán Templarios Negros servoarmadura Mk V Herejía.jpg|Capellán de los Templarios Negros con servoarmadura Mk. V Herejía. Campeon del Emperador Wikihamer.jpg Exterminadores Templarios Negros Warhammer 40k wikihammer.jpg Templario Negro con bolter pesado.jpg|Hermano de Batalla con Bólter Pesado. Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros siendo reparado por un servidor.jpg|Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros siendo reparado por un servidor Sargento de los Templarios Negros.jpg|Sargento de los Templarios Negros Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros luchando contra los Orkos.jpg|Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros luchando contra los Orkos Capellan de los Templarios Negros.png|Capellán de los Templarios Negros Campeon de los Templarios Negros.jpg|Campeón de los Templarios Negros Iniciados Templarios Negros luchando espalda con espalda.jpg|Iniciados Templarios Negros luchando espalda con espalda en un Mundo Letal. Eric_Spitler_Mariscal_Templario_Negro.jpg|Mariscal, por Eric Spitler. Eric_Spitler_Neófito_Templarios_Negros.jpg|Neófito, por Eric Spitler. Sargento Táctico Veterano de los Templarios Negros.jpg|Sargento Táctico Veterano de los Templarios Negros Templario Negro (fan art).jpg|Templario Negro (fan art) Cuervos Sangrientos Cuervos sangrientos.jpg|Ataque de los Cuervos Sangrientos 260px-Blood Raven Marine Bloodied.jpg|Astartes Cuervo Sangriento Blood Raven.jpg|Portada DOW 2 Blood raven symbol.jpg|Símbolo de los Cuervos Sangrientos Bloody ravens.jpg|Imagen de DOW2 Marine espacial Guarda del cuervo (2).jpg|Marines en combate Marine espacial Guarda del Cuervo.jpg|Fondo Cuervos Sangrientos Dowiicgtrler.jpg|Gabriel Ángelos tras los sucesos de DOW2: Chaos Rising Gabriel Angelos capitan 3º compañia cuervos sangrientos.png|Gabriel Ángelos, como Señor del Capítulo cuervo sangriento (2).png|Bibliotecario de los Cuervos Sangrientos cuervo sangriento (4).jpg|Marine Espacial del Capitulo de los Cuervos Sangrientos cuervo sangriento (5).jpg cuervo sangriento.jpg cuervos sangrientos cuatro.jpg|Cuervos Sangrientos de patrulla cuervos sangrientos 245.jpg cuervos sangrientos 247.jpg cuervos sangrientos cinco.jpg|Capellan de los Cuervos Sangrientos scout marine.jpg|Explorador de los Cuervos Sangrientos cuervos sangrientos 7.jpg|Marine de asalto de los Cuervos Sangrientos 16400_warhammer_40k_dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought de los Cuervos Sangrientos con Cañón de Asalto Comandante de los Cuervos Sangrientos.jpg|Comandante de los Cuervos Sangrientos Escuadra de Marines Espaciales de los cuervo Sangriento.jpg La luz del Emperador.jpg|La luz del Emperador Otros Capítulos space marine44.jpg astartes cinco.jpg|Buscando el origen de la contaminación astartes seis.jpg|Y no conocerán el miedo legion de los condenados dos.jpg|Legión de los Condenados marine craneo plateado.jpg|Marine del Capítulo de los Cráneos Plateados marine desgarradores de carne.jpg|Marine táctico del Capítulo de los Desgarradores de Carne marine esbozo tiburon espacial.jpg|Esbozo de Marine del Capítulo de los Tiburones Espaciales marine bebedores de almas.jpg|Astartes del Capítulo de los Bebedores de Almas marine Martillos de Dorn.jpg|Martillos de Dorn Marine Guardian de la Tormenta.png|Marine del Capítulo de los Guardianes de la Tormenta sergeant_by_design_jobber-d370eoo.jpg|Sargento no identificado last stand.jpg|Hasta el ultimo aliento legion condenados 3.jpg|Legion de los Condenados ME Hermanos de Sangre Wikihammer.jpg|Hermanos de Sangre espectro muerte.jpg|Explorador de los Espectros de la Muerte lobo lunar 3.jpg|Lobo lunar vs Orko Imperio contra el caos.jpg|El imperio contra el Caos Marine con lanzallamas.jpg Technomarine.jpg Anatomia de un Astarte.jpg|Diagrama de un astarte Minotauros Exterminador Marines Espaciales Astartes Cultistas del Caos Wikihammer.jpg|Exterminador de los Minotauros enfrentado a Cultistas del Caos Dreadnought Furioso Angeles Sangrientos Blood.jpg|Dreadnought Furioso de los Desgarradores de Carne Categoría:Marines Espaciales Categoría:Galerías